Question: $z=-112-55i$ What is the real part of $z$ ?
Answer: Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={-112}-{55}i$ is of the form ${a}+{b}i$, where ${a}={-112}$ and ${b}={-55}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={-112}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={-55}$. Summary The real part of $z$ is ${-112}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is ${-55}$.